Linear resonant haptic actuators are used in a variety of applications including many different types of portable electronic devices. These actuators are commonly piezo benders, which are suspended beams that have a layer formed by a piezoelectric transducer. Applying a voltage to the piezoelectric transducer causes the transducer to vibrate, which in turn vibrates the beam to deliver the haptic effect. These types of haptic actuators deliver crisp performance, but the transducers typically include ceramic and are fragile. A sharp impact from being dropped or banged against something commonly causes the transducer to break, which makes the haptic actuator unable to work and deliver haptic effects.